megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturn
is one of the second four Stardroids Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V for the Game Boy. Saturn has the ability to control time and space. Like his namesake planet, he has a large ring that he uses to initiate his Black Hole attack, which pulls his foes closer to him. He can also stop time, which he uses to attack his opponents with energy shots. He also attacks by throwing his ring and sliding. Saturn is somewhat lazy and uses his Black Hole to bring others to him instead of going to them, which gives him a bad reputation. He loves to be among the first to own the newest, coolest things, which frequently leaves him short on spending money. He enjoys hula hoops and is a natural at it, but he lacks skill at playing video games. His weakness is the Electric Shock. Strategy Saturn attacks by throwing his ring and sliding, which is avoided by running towards him and jumping when he slides to avoid his kick. He often uses his Black Hole to suck Mega Man to it and attack him. It can be avoided just by sliding repeatedly to the opposite side. He also jumps and in half-screen, while in mid-air, stops time and shoots small bullets, then finishing the jump by landing to the other side. To avoid the shots, the player has to quickly run to the center of the screen and stay there so when he stops time, every shot misses Mega Man. He is mostly vulnerable when he is not attacking. His weakness is the Electric Shock, and it can cancel his Black Hole attack, but the player should be careful when trying to attack him with it as it is a close-range weapon. It defeats him in five hits but, if the player is skilled enough, it can defeat him in a minimum of three shots as the Electric Shock can hit him twice for four units of damage each. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Saturn's stage: *Doncatch *Fooley *La Jaba *Cannon Roader *Byouz *Boostun Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Saturn will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media ''Rockman Gigamix'' In the manga Rockman Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process, Saturn defeating Centaur Man and Charge Man. Saturn, Mercury and Uranus fight against Mega Man, Cut Man and Elec Man.Summary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2 After having his eye torn out by Terra for his failure to destroy Mega Man, Saturn is later destroyed by Bass.Summary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 3 Saturn also appeared in a robot museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Saturn and the other Stardroids are the "children" of Ra Moon, and learn of their creator's demise when Ra Moon contacts them following its defeat at Mega Man's hands. Gallery JupiterandSaturnHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Saturn. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. SaturnGigamix.jpg|Saturn in Rockman Gigamix, standing over Charge Man's corpse. MM&BSaturn.png|Saturn's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Saturn is named after the planet Saturn, which has rings of cosmic dust around it and is named after the Roman god of agriculture. The name of the god's Greek equivalent, Cronus, is sometimes mistaken for Chronos, the personification of time. Also, his weakness to Jupiter's weapon may be a reference to the fact that the god Saturn/Cronus was overthrown by his son, Jupiter/Zeus, though this does not continue back to Saturn/Cronus overthrowing Uranus/Cealus. *Saturn's like for the hula hoop is an obvious inside joke about his rings. *Strangely, Saturn's rest position (the one he initially enters the fight in) appears to be on all fours despite the fact he is not an animal-based Stardroid. He also rarely stands during the fight, usually sliding, in the air, or in his rest position with the Black Hole deployed. *Saturn is one of four robot masters in the Classic series, along with Mega Man, Proto Man and Shadow Man, with the ability to slide. *Saturn's weakness to the Electric Shock might have something to do with his dislike of video games, a possible reason being because they are electronic. *Saturn is the only Stardroid that resembles the planet he is named after. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Deceased